I Hate you, I love you
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: Sentimientos tan opuestos como el amor y el odio de Sirius y Hermione, narrados desde sus perspectivas durante el verano del quinto libro.
1. Lo odio

Título Original: "I hate you, I love you"

Autora: firegirl08

Idioma original: Inglés

Traducción autorizada por la autora.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece ni a la autora del fic y mucho menos a su "humilde" traductora… Si así fuese, Sirius estaría vivo, con Hermione, Ginny se hubiese ahogado en el lago y Voldemort estaría vivo jugando al ajedrez en el reformatorio junto con el Grindelaw.

Aclaración previa: Los dos primeros capítulos son desde la perspectiva de Hermione. La historia se situa en el verano de los chicos en Grimmauld Place.

------------

Capítulo 1: Lo odio

Lo odio por como me hace sentir… como si estuviese cayendo y no pudiese detenerme. Siento el suelo que se me aproxima, pero no me interesa.

Lo odio por la situación en la que estamos. La diferencia de edad… es imposible. Nada bueno saldrá de ello. Los momentos robados hacen cada día mucho más difícil. Él es el padrino de mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué haría Harry si nos encontrase?

Lo odio por como actúa cuando estoy cerca. Incluso enfrente a otros, puede hacerme desmayar con una sola mirada. Yo, quien nunca jamás perdió las palabras, me convierto en una idiota cerca de él.

Lo odio por como me hace actuar. En la cena, el siempre se sienta cera mío, juro que hará que nos atrapen. Yo debo aparentar normalidad mientras su mano acaricia la mía, o sus caricias en mi hombro cuando me habla.

Todo lo que deseo es caer en sus brazos y dejarlo hacerme lo que desee. Veo su mirada pícara… me tortura a propósito. Cuando estamos extrañamente a solas, el me termina haciendo sentir mareada, acalorada y la gente me pregunta que esta mal. ¿Cómo se los explico?

"-Bueno señora Weasley, Sirius es mi amante secreto, y acaba de encerrarnos en el armario para las escobas del segundo piso y besarme hasta hacerme perder la razón."

Si, eso andaría bárbaro.

Lo odio por que puede explicar las cosas con facilidad. Siempre ha salido con brillantes historias para explicar por que me abrazaba ("Ella casi se cae por las escaleras.") o por que me acaricia la mano tan seguido. ¡Es tan sencillo para él!

Odio caerme tan fácilmente cerca suyo. Odio salir furtivamente. Y sobretodo, odio dejarlo a las 4.30 o 5 de la mañana.

Odio como los otros lo subestiman. El puede hacer tanto o más desde Grimmauld Place como los otros. Es un estratega brillante. Lo tienen en oscuridad, y eso lo mata. ¡Odia estar encerrado aquí, seguramente podría ir ocasionalmente a una misión!

Odio oírlo levantarse en el medio de la noche. Me mata no saber que es lo que lo despierta. Tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ver con Azkaban, además de otras cosas, pero ¡No quiere decírmelo! Me deja confrontarlo y luego me abraza hasta que me quedo dormida.

Dios, aunque odie tanto a ese hombre, lo amo todavía más.

------------

Reviews bienvenidos tanto por la autora como por la traductora. Besos todos, emeraude.lefey


	2. Lo amo

Título Original: "I hate you, I love you"

Autora: firegirl08

Idioma original: Inglés

Traducción autorizada por la autora.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece ni a la autora del fic y mucho menos a su "humilde" traductora… Si así fuese, Sirius estaría vivo, con Hermione, Ginny se hubiese ahogado en el lago y Voldemort estaría vivo jugando al ajedrez en el reformatorio junto con el Grindelaw.

Aclaración previa: Los dos primeros capítulos son desde la perspectiva de Hermione. La historia se situa en el verano de los chicos en Grimmauld Place.

000000000000

Chapter 2: Lo amo

Lo amo por como me hace sentir… como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo. Si, me hace sentir como una mujer crecida, no la chica de dieciséis años que soy. Me hace sentir como una diosa. Respeta lo que digo; y eso lo valoro mucho.

Lo amo por nuestra situación. Nuestra relación a escondidas aumente la adrenalina. Los momentos robados… hemos estado a punto de ser atrapados tantas veces. Cada vez, me deja con el corazón agitado y la sangre circulando rápidamente. Me hace ansiar que llegue la noche. La diferencia de edad hace todo más excitante.

Amo como actúa cuando estamos solos. De repente, se relaja; hace caer sus barreras y conversamos como si nos conociésemos desde siempre. Casi se convierte en el merodeador que fue en los tiempos de los padres de Harry. Me mira y pareciera que el fuese más joven y yo más adulta. Tiene un brillo en su mirada que denota picardía.

Lo amo por que me puedo relajar, como su no nos importase nada en el mundo. Me hace reír con tanta facilidad, y me hace desearlo con un solo toque, con un solo aliento contra mi cuello. Me hace perderme tan fácilmente.

Amo como puede conservar su cabeza fría en situaciones donde yo pierdo la mia. Ha salvado nuestros traseros más de una vez con esa capacidad.

Lo amo por que puedo ir a su habitación luego de que todos se durmieron, y el estará esperándome- Lo amo por como me enloquece con su tacto, con sus labios viajando sobre mi cuerpo. Amo sentir su peso sobre mi, su lengua deslizándose sobre la mia. Amo llegar al orgasmo juntos, de nuevo dejarme caer en sus brazos, que me abrazarán protegiéndome.

Amo su almohada después de todo.

Amo como el nunca quiere me vaya, como me deja ser fuerte por él cuando no puede más.

Otros podrán juzgarnos, pero no me importa.

0000000000000

Nota de la autora: Lamento la tardanza, ya tengo el capítulo tres traducido pero espero saber sus opiniones sobre este. El capítulo próximo lo subiré dentro de dos días como regalillo navideño. Feliz Navidad a todos. Besos, emeraude.lefey


	3. La odio

Título Original: "I hate you, I love you"

Autora: firegirl08

Idioma original: Inglés

Traducción autorizada por la autora.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece ni a la autora del fic y mucho menos a su "humilde" traductora… Si así fuese, Sirius estaría vivo, con Hermione, Ginny se hubiese ahogado en el lago y Voldemort estaría vivo jugando al ajedrez en el reformatorio junto con el Grindelaw.

000000000000

Capítulo 3: La odio

Odio como cree que debe ser perfecta. ¡Ya lo es! La odio por como actúa… como si debiese ser todo para todos. ¡Es única, por dios santo!

La odio por como me hace actuar. Al principio era arriesgado, temerario… ahora es como si tuviese un deseo mortal. Si Molly nos atrapa – o Remus- … Pero lo seguiré haciendo. Haciéndola desearme en la cena, atrapándola en un closet o en su cuarto y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido; todo eso lo hago por ella.

Odio como me hace sentir. Me hace sentir como un libertino, al menos uno joven. Si ella tuviese veinte o dieciocho al menos; no me preocuparía por la edad… ¡Pero tiene diesiceis! Hay algo malo con eso. No puedo contenerme a mi mismo cuando estoy cerca de ella. Cada vez que me mira, me siento joven y temerario, y quiero perderme en ella.

La odio por las situaciones en las que me pone. Todo el tiempo soy su victima, voy a perder la cabeza. Debo mentir, esconder la verdad de aquellos que nos separarían. Con cada mentida, siento que estoy engañando la confianza de Remus y de los otros, especialmente la confianza que Harry depositó en mi. ¡Dios, Harry! Si Harry descubriese que me acuesto con su mejor amiga…

La odio por como me hace actuar cerca suyo.. Es como si desease eliminar todas las barreras que alcé. Quiere ser mi fuerza, mi único alivio, y no ve que ya lo es. Confio en ella, pero hay ciertas cosas que no podemos compartir; como todos esos años en los que estuve en Azkaban.

Odio cuan irresistible es… ese largo cabello castaño que cae sobre su cara cuando lee, su mirada de determinación con la que mira una mancha en la alfombra; su sonrisa, sus labios besables, sus largas pestañas. Su cuerpo, curvas que desdicen su edad, piernas flexibles y piel deliciosa al tacto- tan suave- tentadora.

Odio cuando interrumpen nuestros pocos momentos a solas, justo cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes. El otro día, lo hubiésemos hecho en la mesa de la cocina si no hubiese sido por Molly… gracias a dios que no tiene un ojo como el de Ojo Loco. Esos momentos son preciosos.

Odio cuando me deja a las 4.30 de cada madrugada. Ya hubiesen terminado nuestro affaire si ella no lo hiciese; pero odio cuan rápido enfría su lado de la cama cuando se va. Odio el sentimiento de pérdida que me sobre acoge con su ausencia. No se como manejar su retorno al colegio. No quiero pasar otra noche más en soledad.

Odio cuanto significa para mi. Odio lo que me hace. Odio como me hace perder el aliento.

Pero, por mucho que la odie, no me puedo resistir a ella.


	4. La amo

Título Original: "I hate you, I love you"

Autora: firegirl08

Idioma original: Inglés

Traducción autorizada por la autora.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece ni a la autora del fic y mucho menos a su "humilde" traductora… Si así fuese, Sirius estaría vivo, con Hermione, Ginny se hubiese ahogado en el lago y Voldemort estaría vivo jugando al ajedrez en el reformatorio junto con el Grindelwald.

0000000000

La amo.

La amo por que me ama. Me ve por quien realmente soy. Me conoce hasta en mis momentos más débiles. Es mi confort cuando necesito confort, mi fortaleza cuando necesito fuerza, una buena cabeza cuando necesito pensar, una amiga cuando necesito amistad. Lo más importante, es mi amante.

Amo cuan realista, cuan calculadora, cuan valiente es. Será una gran adquisición a la Orden cuando tenga edad. Amo que siempre quiera ayudar y de todas las maneras posibles que pueda. Amo que me de tanto, y amo darme a ella. Es demasiado buena para mí.

Amo como me hace sentir. Cuando esta cerca de mí, me hace sentir de veintiuno nuevamente, como si Azkaban jamás hubiese pasado- Nunca actúa como una adolescente. Ella es una mujer, y la trato como a una. Me hace sentir temerariamente peligroso. Me excita con una sola mirada.

Amo como me hace actuar. Me saca esa línea de imprudencia Black. Con su sonrisa, me hace querer atraerla cerca y besarla en frente a todos los que ocupan la casa. En general, me contento con una sesión rápida en el closet. Comienza la previa de lo que será la noche.

Amo como reacciona cuando la presiono contra el muro. Amo la sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Esos labios sedosos hacen correr electricidad en mi espina. Amo sus besos desesperados, que intentan aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos. Me encanta su respiración, la forma de su piel reacciona a mi tacto.

Amo cuando llegan las once de la noche y mi puerta se abre para revelar su blanco pie. Las ropas de noche que usa… muestran demasiada de esa preciosa piel blanca- Amo el modo como me mira cuando entra, sus ojos oscurecidos con la pasión que ha ido juntando a lo largo del día. Amo su strip tease, su sonrisa seductiva, la forma que sus prendas se alejan de su piel. Amo tomarla en mis brazos y ver como reacciona su piel. Amo la suave línea de sus pechos, la longitud de sus piernas que se enroscan alrededor mió. Amo su pasión, sus besos furiosos y como se sienten contra mis labios, mi piel. Cuando ella esta arriba, amo como desliza hacia abajo sobre mi, sus gemidos de placer cuando sus caderas se mueven. Me gusta tenerla debajo, cuando empezamos el clímax, y la forma en que gime mi nombre cuando llega al climax, entremezclándose con mis propios gemidos de placer.

Amo como nunca desea irse, pero se saca a si misma de la habitación murmurando promesas… Amo su fortaleza, su belleza…

Los demás podrán juzgarnos; pero, ¿Cómo puede estar mal cuando se siente tan bien?

00000000000

Nota de la autora: Lamento la tardanza, he tenido ciertas complicaciones familiares que poco a poco se van solucionándolo. Esperaba subir este capítulo para el 31 de diciembre, pero me atrasé. Por lo menos, lo subí para mi cumpleaños.

Gracias a Ophelia Inmortal por avisarme que había dejado una parte en inglés en el otro capítulo. Se me paso al traducir.

Espero verlos en otros proyectos, emeraude lefey.


End file.
